Dark Princess
by aquamysticwriter
Summary: Set just a week after COG Clary, Jace, Isabelle and Alec are thrown into a new world. A world that has Kings and Queens, Kights and Castles and here's the twist, Clary's the princess of this land. WARNING post COG spoilers! Anonymous reviews accepted.
1. A Shopping Trip Gone Wrong

**Disclaimer: I just checked in the mirror and sadly I am not Cassandra Clare. **

**This story has been lurking around in the back of my head for a while now and I'm so happy to finally get it written down. So here it is the first chapter of Dark Princess. Oh and the title will make sense later.**

* * *

Chapter 1 - A Shopping Trip Gone Wrong

Clary POV

I leaned back against Jace's chest and smiled. It had been just over a week since the battle in Idris and I couldn't be happier. Valentine was dead, my mom was alive and well, Simon seamed to be getting along pretty well as a vampire and most importantly I could finally be with Jace.

We were in the greenhouse just like the first night. It was early morning and the sun streamed in warming our bodies and lighting up the room. Jace's arm wrapped around me and he kissed the top of my head.

"This is almost perfect." He murmered into my hair.

"Almost?" I turned my head to look at him. The sun made his hair look like gold and lit up his face making him look like an angel. My angel.

"It would be perfect if Izzy wasn't in the kitchen making us breakfast. I think we should make our escape before she comes looking for us." He grinned mischievously and handed me his stele.

I grinned back and quickly drew up a portal on the floor to central park. Jace lifted me into his arms bridal stlye making me laugh and stepped into the portal. We came out on the top of a hill surrounded by trees on the other side.

Jace set me down on the grass and sat down beside me wrapped me up in his arms again.

"Now this is perfect."

"Yes it is." I sighed.

We sat there like that until the sun was high in the sky before we set off in search of breakfast. I found a small bakery not far from the park with tables set outside. We seated ourselves and ordered from the menu. A few minutes later Isabelle and Alec showed up.

"Alec look it's Jace and Clary." Izzy said in shock.

"Jace and Clary you mean the two people that live in the Institute but never seem to be there?"

"Yes the very same."

"Okay enough, we're not gone that much." I cut in.

"Clary it's bean what a week since we've gotten back and I've seen you for all of five minutes." Izzy said.

"And Jace the only time I see you is when we're fighting and even then Clary's with you." said Alec.

"It's not my fault Magnus has been away all week and Simon can't choose between you or the werewolf." Jace replied.

"Jace! Be nice." I scolded.

"Yeah listen to Clary and who said I liked Simon?"

"What about me?" Simon walked up behind them.

"I was just saying that Isabelle here shouldn't mope just because mmhmhmhm……" I covered Jace's mouth with my hand muffling his words.

"We were wondering where you have been." I said.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Oh not you to. We have spent time with you guys."

"Barely." Isabelle said.

"Uh, Clary I love you and all but I do not appriciate you cutting me off in the middle of my speech." Jace said after he pulled my hand off his mouth.

I just shook my head and smiled sweetly at him. "I was just trying to keep you from blurting out something that will make Isabelle hurt you later."

Jace made a face at me and Isabelle just laughed and said. "She's got a point you know."

"As entertaining as this conversation is I have to get home, my mom asked me to clean out the garage and that was an hour ago.." Simon said before he left.

"Bye Simon." I hugged him before he left.

"So Clary would you like to do some shopping with me or are you going to continue ignoring me?" Isabelle tried to guilt me into spending some time with her and sadly it worked.

"Okay fine but just for a few hours and I have some rules. No heels over three inches, and no dresses or skirts shorter than two inches above my knee"

"But that takes all the fun out of shopping." Isabelle wined.

Alec and Jace laughed.

"Sorry Izzy but those are my terms."

"Fine." she grudgingly agreed. "Let's go then.

"But Clary I though we were going to spend the day together." Jace wined, a sight I never thought I would see.

I looked at Isabelle pleadingly. "Okay fine he can come but he has to hold the bags and not complain."

"Done." Jace perked up and slipped his hand into mine grinning like an idiot.

"When did you become such a pushover." Alec asked.

"I'm not a pushover, I just want to spend some time with Clary."

Alec shook his head. "Well have fun." He was about to leave when Isabelle stopped him.

"Oh no you're coming with us to."

"What! Why?"

"Because you need some new clothes as well and I am not letting you shop for yourself."

"Fine I'll come."

Jace snickered. "Who's the pushover now bro."

"Shut up Jace you and me both know that there's no use in fighting Isabelle. She'll get her way eventually."

We spent the next few hours being dragged in and out of various stores. We finally stopped to rest on a park bench for a few minutes but apparently the universe didn't want us to rest because about twenty demons descended upon us the second we sat down. We pulled out our blades and Izzy pulled out her whip and fought them but more and more came. They didn't fight us so much as try to push us backwards and when I looked behind us I saw why. A huge portal had been opened to who knows where and the demons were trying to force us into it. I tried to tell the others but I was to late.

We plunged into the portal and it closed up right after. This portal was different from any other I had been in. For one it was much longer and there were random colours swirling around giving me a headache.

After what felt like hours later we finally fell out of the portal and landed in a sea of people.

* * *

**I'm actually pretty happy with how this turned out and don't worry there will be no Max or Jonathan returns. I covered those in my other fanfics. PLease tell me what you think. **


	2. Where Are We?

**Discalimer: I do not own Mortal Instruments or any of it's characters.**

**I am so incredibly sorry for the long wait on this chapter. I really wanted to make this as authenticly medival as I could and that involved a lot of research. This story is not a oneshot it will most likely end up being rather long actually. I can't beleive I've already gotten 11 reviews for only the first chapter of this story and I can't thank you guys enough for reviewing. So without further ado on with the story. **

* * *

Chapter 2 - Where are We?

Clary POV

We stood up slowly wary of the people surrounding us. Jace held a dagger in the palm of his left hand and had his right arm wrapped protectively around my waist. Isabelle had her whip out and was scanning the crowd while Alec had a seraph blade in each hand. I pulled out a seraph blade as well as a young man wearing metal armour approached us.

We all tensed ready to attack and seeing this he stopped walking.

"Good day your highness." He kneeled before me. "Tis an honour to finally meet thee."

I looked at Jace in confusion.

"I think he thinks you are a princess." he whispered in my ear. "I also think he's waiting for your permission to stand up." he said softly when he noticed the young man was still kneeling.

I tried to remember my high school lessons on Medieval speech. "You may rise." That seemed to work as was now standing in front of me.

"Thy name be Sir Richard Henry. I am to be your escort to the castle. Will the two young men and the wench be joining us?"

"What did you just call me?!" Isabelle burst out.

"Pardon?" Sir Richard asked confused.

"Oh don't mind her she's just a little tired." I addressed the knight. "Izzy wench means young lady not whatever you were thinking."

She nodded in apprehension. "How do you know that?"

"I did go to mundane school before I met you guys remember. I did a project on Medieval Times and had to speak like they would have. Looks like that project may prove to be helpful."

"Are we going to follow Sir Richard to the castle?" Alec asked.

"I think that might be the best thing for us to do considering we don't know where we are or how to get back to New York."

"Sounds like a good idea to me. At least this knight doesn't seem to mean us any harm." Jace agreed.

Sir Richard whistled and four white horses trotted up. Jace helped me onto my horse and I had to hold back a laugh when Izzy refused to accept help from Sir Richard and he started to protest saying that it was his job to help her weather she needed it or not. Actually he said it in old medieval speak but the meaning was the same. I was glad that Jace had won a similar argument earlier with the knight because I didn't think he would take to kindly to Sir Richard acing like a slave to me and following me around. After Alec and Jace mounted their horses we set off down the dirt path.

We rode mostly in silence and I took that time to examine our surroundings. There were a lot of hills around us covered in wildflowers and lush green grass. Far to the west was a vast forest so dense it seemed like no sunlight could penetrate it but the trees were so huge that the sun must have gotten in. To the south was the small village we had just left. The few people of the village were waving to us and I waved back.

There were many small rivers snaking through the landscape and I saw people from the village washing clothes in them. We passed a few other villages in which the people would bow down as we passed. That was kind of weird for me but I tried my best to act the part of princess.

After an hour or so of riding I got bored of seeing what looked like the same trees and rivers over and over again so I beckoned for Jace who was closest to me to ride closer so I could have someone to talk to.

"This is really weird, everything here looks to familiar to me." Jace stated.

"How is that possible?"

"I'm not sure but it's like I've been here before and this is the same place but a hundred years before."

Just then we passed a small lake that looked a lot loke the lake I had fallen into during ht ebattle with Valentine and I realized why Jace seemed to recognize this place. "Jace I think we're in medieval Idris."

His eyes widened and he rode away for a minute to tell Alec and Izzy my theory.

"Is it possible that we went back in time?" I asked Alec.

"I'm not sure. Time travel can be done I know that from Magnus but even he isn't powerful enough to transport himself back in time for more than a few minutes let alone send us back a few hundred years."

"But there are other warlocks more powerful than Magnus." Izzy remarked.

"Why would anyone of them want to send us back in time?" I wondered. "Not to mention why does everyone here seem to think I'm their princess?"

"We could ask Sir Richard but I doubt he knows anything. I guess we'll have to figure it out ourselves." Jace said.

I sighed. "The best thing we can do now I play along I suppose."

We arrived at the castle not to long after and seeing it convinced me even more that we were in Idris as I had seen pictures of this exact castle during one of Maryse's lessons. The whole building was made of stone and marble if I remembered correctly. Typical of Medieval times there was a moat around it and a drawbridge that was being lowered for us.

From inside I could see that the windows were not covered in glass but just holes cut out of the stone walls. Sir Richard handed the horses over to who I could only assume was a stableman and led us to our rooms.

He wanted to take me to mine first but I insisted on seeing where Jace, Alec and Isabelle would be staying. It turned out that their rooms were not far from mine though they were considerably smaller.

"Til morrow your highness. I am sure you will be needing a good night's sleep." Sir Richard bowed and left me in my room.

I was just about to go out to find Jace when there was a knock on my door. "Come in."

"Pardon me your highness. I was told you needed some new gowns." a young girl dresses in peasant clothes hesitantly stated.

"Yes I guess I will need some more clothes thank you."

"I'll bring em right in milady."

The girl left for a minute and returned with her arms full of silk dresses. She walked over to a indent in the wall and put them away.

"Will ye be needin anything else? I can find your other maids to help ye get into a dress."

"Uh no that's okay. I think I can get dressed myself. Thank you for the dresses. What is your name?"

"Mira milady. If you'll not be needin anything else I'll be leavin for the night. Supper will be brought to you tonight in your private dining room for you and the other travellers."

"Well thank you Mira. I really appreciate your help."

Mira curtsied and left.

Isabelle came in after Mira had left dressed in a pale yellow silk dress with a plunging neckline.

"Geez Izzy couldn't you find something a little less revealing to wear?"

"Are you kidding, this is the most appropriate dress I could find and I bet yours are no better."

I looked through the dresses and I realized she was right. I pulled out a deep purple one that seemed to be the least revealing and pulled it on over a cream coloured shift. The skirt flowed down from my waist in soft folds and the sleeves fit snugly around my wrists. What I failed to realize when I put on the dress was the fact that the top was basically a corset that tied at the back. Izzy helped me lace it up and we went to find the guys.

We found Alec and Jace in Jace's room and all four of us went to my dining room to eat because we were starving. Medieval food wasn't as bad as I had thought when I did that project for school but I refused to eat the bull's tongue.

Later that night I snuck into Jace's room to sleep. He laughed when I told him I was lonely in my room and moved over to make room for me in his bed. I snuggled into his arms.

"You know that dress you were wearing earlier really suited you."

I playfully hit his arm and blushed. "Apparently people in this time period don't know how to make a dress with a half decent neckline."

He smiled. "I think it was perfect."

I hit his arm again. "Pig."

He laughed and pulled me closer to him. "You know I don't care what you wear. You always look perfect to me."

I smiled and kissed him. "Yeah you're right, you on the other hand look ridiculous in a tunic and leggings."

"Oh really?" he raised one eyebrow.

"Yup." I nodded. "I don't know what I saw in you."

He grinned wickedly and started tickling me. "What were you saying?"

"That you look great in leggings." I sputtered though laughs.

He stopped and kissed my forehead. "That's what I thought you said."

"Cheater." I whispered before I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Okay like I said i did a lot of reserch to find out how medieval people spoke but you can never trust the internet right? So if anyone knows how Medieval people spoke please PM me because i'd really like to get the speech as real as possible and if anyone notices anything I said wrong about Medeival times please tell me in your review or PM. I will try my best to update sonner than i have been so please be paitent with me. **


	3. The End AN

**IMPORTANT ANOUNCEMENT**

_**I am leaving fanfiction. No this is no joke, I have been thinking this over for a few months now and I have decided that I will no longer be writing on fanfiction. I am sorry to abandon all of my unfinished fics but I will not be putting any of them up for adoption. Before I explain why I feel that I need to first explain why I am leaving. You see I am currently writing a novel, actually I have been for quite some time now and I was constantly looking for a way to practice writing to improve my writing skills. Fanfiction has provided me with that opportunity and now I have the drive and inspiration to finally finish my novel. Unfortunately all that drive and inspiration is only for my novel. I cannot write a fic without reason to and right now I need to listen to my heart however cheesy that may sound and leave this site behind me. Now to give reason for not putting up my stories for adoption. I feel that once a story is started only the author can truly know how it was intended to end and though I have no intention of coming back to finish my fics anytime soon I still feel that only I can finish them. I do not mean to say that any of you don't have creative ideas that may be better than mine for my fics just that I would not feel right giving away my story for another person to finish. I hope you understand my reasons behind this decision. I know that I still have much to learn but for now I believe I have learned all I can from fanfiction. Goodbye to all my loyal readers. Do not ever give up on your dreams; I sure won't give up on mine. Who knows maybe if I'm lucky you will see my novel on a store shelf one day soon. The last thing I have to say is don't ever quit just because the road ahead is a hard one because you will always be left wondering what if. Don't ever lose your sense of creativity, fun and imagination because life would be empty without it. Most of all don't ever pass up a chance to try something new if you want to do it because life never stops, you can't pause or rewind it so live in the moment and be yourself, it's the only you there is. I may come back one day if the road I take leads me back here but for now I bid you all farewell. **_

I leave you all with my new favourite quote and the motto I now live by...

"To imagine is everything, to know is nothing at all."

- Anatole France

**If you want to PM me I will most likely be on for a week or so in case you have any further questions regarding my stories. Just send me the question and I will post the responses on my profile page. After March is over I will be gone and any messages sent after then will not be responded to. This same message is posted as the last chapter of all of my fics and profile. Thank you for reading my fics over this past year and supporting me. I would not be where I am without you all.**


	4. Improtant AN

Well I'm back and hopefully I'll be here for a long time. I really can't say what made me decide to come back, all I know is that I have been so inspired to write in the past year and I want to share my stories with everyone. I have been doing a lot of writing lately; I actually finished the novel I was working on and now have another one in the working stages. Admittedly most of my recent writing has been for my own stories or have been fanfiction that includes my original characters which means I cannot post them for copyright reasons. However I have been writing actual fanfiction as well, fanfiction that I would love to post.

I cannot promise regular updates; actually I think that is what got to me last time. I just couldn't keep up with my promised for updates and I apologise for that. Even though I have even less time now than I did before, I think I have learned a few things about managing it better and I am very excited to be back.

I would also like to address the matter of my existing stories. I know none of them except for the oneshot are finished and I do still love the ideas I had for them but I think that except for Dark Princess none of them have a hope of being finished. Again I apologise for anyone who was waiting for an ending but I would just rather get a fresh start and really try to keep my stories more in character. If I do continue Dark Princess I will be editing the two chapters that are up already and there may be some drastic changes (I have a few new ideas for that story).

Well I think that's it for now. I may be getting a new poll or two up sometime soon so look out for that and I'd just like to thank everyone who supported my decision to leave. It really helped me sort through some stuff knowing that I had people who really did understand why I left so thank you.


End file.
